Sour Skittles
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: What happens when random charcters are thrown into a shack and can't escape. Warning: This story could kill with it's randomness. You have been warned... go to chapter one for the full title! BONUS CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. The Room

**What To Do If You Were Trapped In A Small Dark Room For A Long Time And Had Nothing To Eat But A Packet Of Sour Skittles**

A/N: Hey! Umm…. I guess you got into this story by the name huh? And yes this is a humor fic. Good reviews are much appreciated but anyone who posts a bad review shall perish! (I know where you live!) Ok…. Not really… but yeah. lol Oh, and just so you know, I'm using the Saiyuki gangs' old names. (Sanzo Konzen, Hakkai Tempou, and Gojyo Kenren)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I do not own. Which are a lot….

So, our story starts off in the setting of a small dark room………………………..

"SKITTLES!" Kagome screamed as she saw Shippou pull a packet of sour skittles out of his pocket.

"SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTLESSSSS!" Everyone else screamed.

"NOOOO! STAY BACK! Their MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Shippou, foaming at the mouth, hollered at the top of his lungs.

Ok. Back up! Here's how they all got into this small daaaaaark room…

"Whaddoya mean, there's no more rooms available! I'm Not riding this storm out outside!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He and the rest of the gang (including Sesshy-san and Rin and yes. Jacken) were all together. There was also the Ranma gang and the Saiyuki gang hanging around also looking for a place to stay during the harsh and never-ending-until-eight-days-pass hurricane.

"Oh, C'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome said and the gang followed.

"Hey." A dark mysterious voice said in a short whisper.

"Huh?" They all looked over to a short stubby man in trousers.

"Come over here. I got sumthin' for ya." All the gangs came over.

"So, I hear ya'll are in a bit of a tight squeeze, eh?" They all nodded and he smirked. "Well, what if I told ya'll that I had somewhere to stay?" They moved in closer. "I see ya'll are interested. Well, then follow me!"

They all walked over to what look like a broken old shack. About 8 feet by 10 feet. (very small for all of them to fit into)

"Well, here you go!" They all scrambled in together. He then closed the door and held up a lock. "Now, I'm gonna lock ya'll up in here for safe keeping and I'll come and get you when the storm is over!" He locked them in and strode off.

"Oh well this is great……" Shippou complained as he was squished into a corner by other people, Akanes' ass in his face.

"SHIPPOU! You PERVERT! How DARE YOU feel up a young maiden as fine as this!" Miroku shouted.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Sango yelled at him.

"Do not worry, dear Sango. You may still bear my-" SMACK! "Wo, is me…" Miroku, with a throbbing check, complained. Akane blushed. An eerie silence fell over the small shack.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Shippou broke through the silence.

"Umm…. I have no idea but I'm hungry!" Goku exclaimed.

"Oh, I have some….." Shippou tried to tell Goku that he had a packet of sour skittles in his pocket but was cut off by Konzen.

"Baka-saru! Shut up already. All I ever hear from you is 'I'm hungry!' Can't you think of anything other than food for once in your life!" He had been greatly annoyed by the innocent little monkey.

"Now, now, Konzen. Calm down and try to get along, please?" Tempou **tried** to calm them down. "Oh dear me. I can see this is going to be a long hurricane…"

The wind started to rattle outside the tiny shack. The rain pounded on the roof.

"The hurricane…." Akane breathed lightly.

They all settled down and tried to sleep.

The Next Day (Day 2)

"Can't………………… Breath………………" Inuyasha gasped.

"Oh MY GOD!" Kagome screamed. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

They all woke up.

"Shut up. He's claustrophobic. That's all." Seshoumaru said.

Everyone, in shock, turned around.

"Inuyasha….. You're……… claustrophobic?" Kagome's mouth had dropped to the ground.

"I….. Uhhhhh…. Well… ummm….. You see….. Ehehhehheh?"

"Wow…. I feel you're pain. Sniff!" Shippou snuggled up against Inuyasha.

"Awwww! How sweet! I know. How 'bout we all sit around in a circle and tell each other our deepest darkest secrets!" Kagome said sweetly. Everyone immediately looked around at her as if she were insane and then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Ok! I admit it. One time, I was eating ramen and I got constipated and I had to call my mommy!" Konzen (A/N: Yes, Sanzo, everyone. I told you it was unexpected!) sobbed.

All the girls then came over and hugged him. "It's OK" They cooed.

Now they all were thinking that everyone around them had gone insane. Then they all sat down in a circle and went around and admitted their deepest and darkest secrets.

A/N: Yes, sorry. Very short chapter, I know. But don't worry! The next chapter will be longer, a lot longer, I promise. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! And if you could give me ideas for the next chapter, I'll try to add ya in with them if you'd like! Ok, well, please don't be TOO mean…. please?


	2. Songs, Farting loves, Flying Beasts

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in forever! Hehe! Well, here's the next chapter. And thank-you for all those reviews and suggestions! Lol Oh, and what I forgot to add in the last chappie, was that Naraku and Kagura were with the Inu gang. Yeah…well, read! Warning: Major OOC in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except the people I own. I also do not own the song Banana Phone or I Will Survive or Chewbacca, which is not a song, but a creature.

Day 3

Everyone was sound asleep, when…

"RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, BANANA PHONE!" The speakers blared through the small little house.

They all woke up with a start and covered their ears and looked around to see Naraku bobbing up and down and singing off key to the song Banana Phone by Raffi, with a pink dress on over his clothes.

He turned around on a spin-type dance move and stopped to see everyone looking at him, jaws to the ground and giant sweat drops.

"Oh……my…. God………………." Inuyasha cried.

"Ummm….. I can explain!" Naraku said, taking off his dress.

"I'm not sure if I want an explanation…" Sango said, nervously. "I've already been scarred for life!" She screamed.

Seshoumaru covered Rin's eyes.

"Rin, I never want you to speak of this moment as long as you live…" Seshoumaru still gazed upon the scary sight.

"Eheheh?" Naraku laughed nervously.

"Naraku…. For as long as I've been a part of you, I've never known you had such a side as this…" Kagura was stunned.

"OK! SO WHAT? I LOVE CLASSICAL MUSIC AND OLDIES! WAAAH! THEY'RE THE ONLY CD'S I COULD EVER AFFORD!" He cried. "I WILL SURVIVE!" Suddenly, the whole room became a disco room, with the lights, the floor and everything, and the music, I Will Survive played. Naraku ripped off his clothes and underneath were tight, metallic, leather pants, and one of those Elvis Pressley Shirts. He started to disco dance……….. He was good…_.really _good…

"Holy………. Shit……….." Everyone cried in amazement…

"IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" A girl screamed. Everyone turned around to find a sparkly-eyed Kagome gazing upon Naraku in a weird manner…

"Kagome…?" Sango questioned.

"What? Didn't anybody else ever dream of Naraku in leather pants?" Kagome questioned. Jaws dropped, even Naraku's.

"Great! The crazy chick likes me!" Naraku cried.

"HEY! BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!" Inuyasha cried and then immediately knew what he had to do. "Kagome, I want you to know that I've always lov-"

BRRRRAAAAAAAP! He farted.

…silence…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all cracked up. Inuyasha blushed.

"IT'S A NATURAL ACTION!" He said.

"Yeah, right!" Sango cry-laughed. "Oh my God, Kagome I feel soooooo sorry for you right now… HAHAHA!" She rolled on the ground, holding her stomach.

"Umm…" Kagome was bright red.

"Wow… HEY! SHE DIDN'T- " Inuyasha cried.

"SSSSSIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Kagome cried at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha plunged down to the center of the Earth.

"Vemer mide" (never mind) Inuyasha said, face in lava. "OOOOOWWWWW!" His face was burning and he shot back up into the shack. Then, another unexpected thing happened.

"WWWWWWOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG!"

"No… That sounded like, but no…. I can't be…" Inuyasha said.

"But, it is…." Shippou said in amazement.

"CHEWBACCA!" They all screamed and ran towards the back of the hut, that is, everyone except Seshoumaru.

"My…. PET!" Seshoumaru screamed and ran towards the furry beast with a hug. "JAKEN! YOUR FIRED AGAIN! Rin, you may now kill Jaken." Fluffy said bluntly, while snuggling Chewbacca.

"YAY!" Rin cried and took out a long and very sharp knife.

Everyone: 0.o

"Seshoumaru! Some mother you are! You don't just go around giving little kids knives and tell them to kill people!" Kasumi said. "You have to give them a gun!" She said with a smile. "Here, let me fix that." Kasumi walked over to Rin, took the knife from her hand, and handed her a nuclear bazooka gun.

"WOW! Was I ever wrong!" Seshoumaru said with a gasp.

Rin took the gun and shot Jaken through the head. He died.

"THANKS, AUNTIE KASUMI!" Rin said and gave the giant gun back to Kasumi.

"Ok?" Everyone questioned. 'How'd she get a knife?' Everyone thought in their heads…

Everyone was discombobulated. It was disturbing. Then…

"RIN! HURRY!" Seshoumaru said on top of Chewbacca's back.

"COMING!" Rin said and climbed onto Chewbacca.

"NOW! RIDE! RIDE INTO THE NIGHT!BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Rin called, maniacally.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! HOHOHO!" Seshoumaru called back to the rest of the group. Rin and Seshoumaru had flown out of the shack through a skylight in the roof on Chewbacca.

"WWWWWOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG!" Chewbacca called to finalize the 'hohoho'.

A/N: Ok, short, but, I'm trying here! Sorry! Review to tell me to keep going or not, please!


	3. The Return of Chewbacca

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm touched! Thank you especially to Viperthe Strange. Your review made me laugh so hard! Thanks a bunch! I'm sure you could come up with something even funnier than this! I'm positive! But, hey. I'm trying to write some sort of funny stuff… so here is my attempt at being funny. Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except some of the people that I make up.

"Well… that was… er… odd…" Kagome said, gazing at the giant hole in the roof. Rain poured through it.

"Gosh… now I'm gonna be all wet for sleeping…" Sango said.

"SANGO, WATCH OUT!" Miroku called as a piece of hail came in through the hole in the roof.

"KYAA!" Sango screamed and jumped into Miroku arms. The hole in the roof magically disappeared. Miroku blushed.

Everyone gathered around the small ice cube. "What is it?" Ranma asked.

"I dunno..." Akane answered astonished.

"DIE!" Inuyasha brought down the teseiga on the hail. It broke into little pieces. Everyone screamed at the forein object.

"OH MY GOD!" They all moved backwards.

...silence...

"So, what now?" Nibiki asked bluntly.

"I say we eat!" Goku yelled.

"I agree." Konzen said. Everyone looke at him in amazement.

"You... agree...?" Hakkai asked with puzzlement.

"Well, we don't have any food..." Kagome said. They all sighed.

.:Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh:.

"Ok, we did the sigh. Now what?" Nibiki asked again.

Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"I KNOW!" Naraku cried! "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

They all looked at eachother. "Ok..." They said and sat down in a circle.

"Ranma. Truth or dare?" Naraku asked.

"Truth." Ranma said immediatly.

"Ok... Is it true that you are scared cats? And if so, are you scared of Shampoo?" Naraku said. Shampoo leaned in closer.

"Uhh... well, yeah, but doesn't everyone know that? And about Shampoo, yes I am horrified of her." Ranma said with a grin.

"WHAT!" Shampoo look hurt, then extremely angry. She turned towards Naraku. "You..." She whispered evily. "YOU MAKE RANMA ADMIT WHAT SHAMPOO NO WANT TO HEAR! DIE!" Shampoo ran after Naraku. "DIE!" She scramed and ran to where no one could see.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They heard Naraku scream. Shampoo came out, covered in blood with a smile. "Hehehe. Shampoo back!" She said as sweetly as a child. Everyone looked at eachother in fear. "Uhh... ok..." They all moved away from her. "huh? HEY! SHAMPOO BY HERSELF!" She exclaimed, noticing the group had moved. "Hmph. Shampoo no like game!" She said, and ripped open the door (literally) and walked out and the door magically healed.

"Ummm... right. Moving on..." Ranma said. "Konzen. Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." He said bluntly.

"Ok. I dare you to... to...umm..." Ryoga whispered something in Ranma's ear. "Uhuh... yeah... OK! That is the best dare ever! Konzen, I dare you... to... POKE ONE OF THE PIECES OF THE FOREIN OBJECT! BWAHAHAHA!" Ranma was referring to the broken pieces of the hail cube.

"AAAAGH!" Konzen was scared... "Concequence!" He shouted.

"NO CONCEQUENCES!" Everyone said at once.

"Damn..." He cussed under his breath. He went over to one of the pieces. Everyone crouded around him and urged him on. "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" They shouted. "SHUT UP! THAT SOUNDS SOOO WRONG!" Konzen yelled at them and put out a finger towards the hail and-

"AAAAAAAGH!" They all screamed when he touched it. They all sprung backwards, including Konzen.

It sat there...

They moved in and gazed upon it.

"Oh my God... I think it moved..." Akane said.

Yes, it actually did move. It melted...

"EH MI GAWD! ITS A ALIVE!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAA!" Someone let out a laugh.

Everyone turned around to find none other than... FLUFFY?

"How'd you get back?" They asked.

"That ass Chewbacca went to buy Rin some candy and dropped me off on the roof. Oh well... screw him..." 0.o "Wait... I didn't mean it that way..." He said quickly.

"Why'd he drop you off? Couldn't you go with them?" Ranma asked.

"Well, he said... he said..." Fluffy started to cry and flood the shack. "WAAAAH! THAT HYPOCRITE SAID THAT I HAD TOO MUCH FACIAL HAIR AND THAT I LOOKED LIKE A SEXY GIRL!"

0.0 "Ok... too much info..." Akane said backing up.

"WWWOOOOOOOONGGGG!" Chewbacca called into the night.

"Chew... Chewbacca?" Fluffy sniffed.

"WWWWOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG!" He (A/N: I think Chewbacca's a male...?) crashed through the roof... again.

"Great more forein objects..." Miroku sighed.

"CHEWBACCA! MY LOVE!" Fluffy cried and ran to Chewbacca for a hug.

"WOOOOOOOOONG!" He cried.

Fluffy stopped. "What? There's a boy trapped in a well? This is Fluffy saying, I AM GOING TO USE LASSIE TO HELP THAT BOY! Come, Lassie! Let us save the boy!" Fluffy got on Chewbacca's back and Chewbacca reared up. "HI HO SILVER, AWAY!" And with that, Chewbacca... stood there in a crouched type of position.

"Silver? SILVER? WHATS WRONG WITH- OH GOD!" Fluffy had looked down to see what was holding up Chewbacca, but he got straight back upright. Chewbacca was peeing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS...

Everyone: Anime fall

"Uhh... HEY!GIVE A BEAST SOME PRIVACY!" Fluffy yelled at the others gazing upon the scene.

"EXCUSE ME?" Chewbacca stood up and was suddenly in a white suit and had a eyeglass on and a chain watch in his left pocket. "Just who might you hypocrytical, positively proposterous being be talking about?" Chewbacca had a British accent.

Everyone: HUGE anime fall

"Umm..." Fluffy couldn't say a word. And suddenly, the clothes and accessories disappeared.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Chewbacca called.

"Ok... um, Silver?"

"Wong?"

"YAY! CHEWBACCA!" Fluffy got on Chewbacca and rode off once again

Everyone: Sweatdrop...

A/N: Ok. Yeah... so what ever happened to the hail pieces? I dont even know. Umm... yeah. Plz R&R with suggestions! Writers block... -o- k... Sorry this chappie wasn't that funny... ugh... hate writers block... lol


	4. BedLiners,DisapearingNoses,AndPickUpStix

A/N: THANK YOU ALL! I'm so touched…! Sniff sniff… Thanx again to Viperthe Strange! You're my favorite reviewer! You keep my humor flowing! When I read your reviews, they make me laugh so hard! You even unblocked my writers block! Thank you so much! Well… Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! I don't want to leave you out! Your all very important to me. Hehe. Well… TO THE FIC! Takes out bugle BOO BOO BOO BOO, BOO BOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that's in the room. Well, maybe someone might appear that I do own though…

Day 4

"I… need…" Sango was asleep. "Mi… MIROKU!" She screamed out.

Everyone woke up.

Miroku and Sango were both sound asleep and they were both on top of each other, deep in a kiss.

Everyone: Anime fall…

All of a sudden, a megaphone appeared in Akane's hand. "MIROKU! SIT!"

Miroku looked up at her, now awake. Everyone looked at Akane… o.o… ?

"Umm… That's Inuyasha…" Miroku said.

Everyone looked over to Inuyasha. He was still asleep, in his bunny pajama's, sucking his thumb. His boxers showed and everyone read them aloud.

"Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…" It repeated over and over in red letters with hearts around them. Everyone had blank faces.

Then they noticed a disturbing thing.

"Plastic… bed… liners…?" They said, stuttering.

Inuyasha stirred. He sat up and looked at their blank faces gazing upon him. He squealed. And stood up in a waitress outfit with a tray. "I WILL DELIVER THE FOOD SAFELY, MOM!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked around… "Oh… umm… I…" He ripped off the outfit and looked around again. "WHAT! Hasn't anyone else ever had a strong desire to be a waitress?"

"Umm… no offense, but you're a man…" Akane pointed out.

"Thank you! So are you." Inuyasha said. "Wait… that didn't come out right…" He blushed and his nose disappeared under the redness. "AGH! MY NOSE! ITS GONE!" He yelled.

Everyone gasped! "ITS GONE!" Kagome screamed. "RUN! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE!" Everyone ran into a corner.

The shack shook from the wind.

"AAAGH! Everyone screamed.

Fluffy appeared.

"I, FLUFFY, HAVE COME TO REVIVE A NOSE! WHO IS MISSING A- OH, GOD!" He had looked at Inuyasha. "MUST EXTERMINATE!" Suddenly, his clothes turned into an exterminating outfit, complete with white gloves, goggles, boots, and the full one piece. Everything was covered thickly, except for his butt. "GAS BOMB!" Fluffy leaned over and farted as loud and hard as possible.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could, the fart being so loud. But, it was too late. Inuyasha was blown backwards by the force of the wind.

"KYAAAA!" Inuyasha was blown out the door.

"I, Fluffy, have done the impossible." And he disappeared.

" ………………………………..." .:silence…:.

"Umm… Ok… So, who want's to play pick-up-sticks?" Sango broke the silence.

Everyone looked back at her like she was crazy and then all sat down in circle to play pick-up-sticks.

"Lets mix it up with spin the bottle!" Kagura exclaimed. Everyone agreed and took an oath to not back out of the kiss, if the person was someone they did not like, or someone of the same gender.

"Everyone pick a color and write it on the piece of paper in front of you." Akane said. Paper magically appeared in front of them.

Everyone wrote down a color. Then they all wrote down a second color, just in case someone chose their color. All the pick up sticks were a different color and there was more than enough colors for everyone, but only one of each color.

"Ok, now, since I'm not playing, I'm gonna come around and write down all your names and colors to see if we have any doubles." Kagura said and went around in a split second and there were a few doubles. She fixed that. and now... the directions.

Now, they had to pull out a stick with a colorof their choice and if they got it out successfully, then they would find who they had to kiss. If they didn't, the person wouldn't be revealed and the turn would go to the next person in the circle.

Kagome went first. "I choose blue!" She said and picked it out successfully. "So who has blue?" She asked anxiously.

Everyone looked at eachother and finally someone said, "I have blue..."

They all turned around to look at...

"WELL? ATARI! TELL US ALREADY!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh... sorry. I dozed off... now where was I... OH YES!" I shouted.

They all turned around to look at...

"SANGO?" Kagome screamed when she saw.

"Umm... yeah..." She said nervously.

"HAHAHA! YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS!" Konzen yelled, laughing hysterically...

"PUCKER UP!" Shippou yelled.

"But... I don't... I mean..."Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah... We don't wanna..." Sango was nervous.

"Too bad! You took an oath!" Ranma yelled.

Sango and Kagome looked at eachother, then went in for the kiss. Everyone leaned in closer. Their lips were close... too close. They almost touched when...

TBC  
(To Be Continued...)

A/N: OH THE SUSPENSE! HAHAHAHA! Too bad! That's exactly what makes you want to read the next chappie. So, until I update... SYANORA!


	5. Satan On Speed Dial?

A/N: Hehe! I love suspense! Well… here's what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone I don't own. I also do not own the song 'Dragostea Din Tea'. (Numa Numa)

Sango and Kagome were about to kiss when…

SSSSSMMMMMMOOOOOOCCCCCHHH!

"UGH! KAGOME YOU HAVE REALLY WET LIPS!" Sango cried out.

"But… We didn't kiss…" Kagome said in astonishment.

"What? But then, who…" Sango looked around.

"Actually, that wasn't lips. That was my tongue. And might I say, Sango, you need to work on your French kissing!" Someone scolded. Everyone turned around in time to see…

SLAP!

I'm guessing you know who it is by now… But, for you idiots out there… it's Miroku…

"HOLY SHIT, YOU !#$&&$#!#$#!#$$$#!" This scene is too… er… explicit… for you to see… so… umm… here's some music…

Dragostea Din Tea started playing. (This is more commonly known as 'Numa Numa')

"Miaaah HEEE, Miaaah HOOO, Miaaah HAAA, Miaaah HAHA!"

While this song was playing the rest of them were staring wide eyed at the scene in front of them. 0.0

"O…. M…. F…. G…." Shippou blurted out. Everyone would've wondered where such a cute little pipsqueak learned such language, but the scene was moving on to chainsaws and, for some reason… ladybugs…

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME! EAAAT!" Sango shoved a ladybug down Miroku's throat with the chainsaw. How she did this with Miroku still breathing, is still a mystery.

Then the scene moved to fire and Hell. Somehow… Sango had Satan on speed dial.

"Hey, Sae-chan?" Sae-chan? Everyone thought. "Yeah. I have a new playmate for you! His name's Miroku. Yeah. U-huh… WHAT! Inuyasha? When'd he get down there? U-huh… yeah. Oh… k… I KNEW IT!" Sango screamed. "Yes… ok, sure! Here're the coordinates…" She gave him the coordinates of the shack and hung up with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, she changed clothes in a split second. She was in total black and red. (A/N: If you can imagine Sango in the outfit Naru, from Love Hina, wore in one of the books… the 'Death' costume… yeah… that's exactly what it looked like… not sure how many of you know what Love Hina is… but yeah…)

Then, suddenly again, the floor opened. Satan came out.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled.

"So, where is my new play pall?" He questioned, looking around at all of them.

"Hehehe… right here Sae-chan!" Sango had Miroku tied up and gagged. She pushed him towards Satan. "YAY!" Satan yelled. "Come… let us go back to my beloved Hell…" Satan said, about to jump in the hole.

(A/N: This next part is not to be offensive to all us Catholics. I am a MAJOR Catholic lunatic. I love God! But, I had to write this. My sis would be astonished. Hehe. But the REALLY weird thing is, if I wasn't a Catholic… I would be a Satanist. I don't see why? That's about the most opposite you can get from a Catholic… anyways… God please forgive me for writing this… please?)

Suddenly, God appeared.

"You shall not prevail! Sango, come with Me to the heavens and give Me a chance. I will show you what is truly fun! Let's pray!" He said.

Everyone looked around.

"OK! I LOVE YOU, GOD!" Sango cried and started to run to him. Right when they were about to hug, Sango pulled back and laughed. "YEAH RIGHT! You actually believed that? You're stupid…God…"

"Yes. I am God." He said with a blunt look on his face.

"Ugh…" Sango ran back to Satan. Satan jumped into the hole holding Miroku.

"C'mon, honey!" Satan called back.

"Coming, darling!" Sango called and ran to the hole and jumped in. "SCREW YOU, GOD!" Sango said before she jumped.

"I am God…" He said… drooling and disappeared.

(A/N: Ok, that part is over. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, GOD! I love you so much!)

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well… that was… er… strange…" Kagome said.

"That would be a good word for it…" Kenren said back.

…:silence:…

"I didn't know Satan had a cell phone. I wonder if his cell number is 666?" Shippou said, breaking the eerie silence.

Everyone looked back at him.

"What?" Shippou said. "Is it the hair? It better not be the hair! I spent a whole 12 hours grooming these babies!" He said. Then he started petting his hair. "Yes, I did! You beautiful, wuvwwy wittle things. Yes, you are!" He said in that baby voice.

Everyone: Anime fall…

TBC…

A/N: SHORT! . Wah… oh well…live with it. Thanx for my new reviews! I'll update soon, but my cousins' coming down from Georgia for about one to two months, and I might have my hands full, so, sadly, I might not be able to update in a LONG time… so until then, C YA!


	6. Ralf, Fred, Joe, Bob, Blue Clues, DoraTE

A/N: Wow… I wrote the fifth chapter to this, this morning! Nya… Well… I've been on an 'update safari'! I've been updating all the fics that I can. (I can't update Dramatically Wolves, because you people won't tell me if I should divert this to a yaoi between Kiba and Taki Read to find out who Taki Takeshima is.) Well… here's the sixth chapter that I am having difficulties with. OH YEAH! Wait a sec. Thank you to InuKochan! Your review made me laugh! Hehe. Thanx a bunch! When I get reviews that make me laugh, it makes me wanna update! I still don't know why, but yeah. Thanks to everyone else too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the fic (including Darth Vader)… I think… I also do not own the show 'Blue's Clue's'… or 'Dora the Explorer… You'll be surprised… hehe

While Shippou was praising his beloved pieces of hair, the rest of everyone just realized something VERY disturbing.

"Sae-chan? Honey? Darling? HUH?" They were oddly confused. So, just for the heck of it, Hakkai called out…

"BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCOOOOOOOOON!" And all of a sudden, there was a giant Darth Vader in front of them. He breathed…

"Shippou….. I am your father… .:breath…:." Darth Vader breathed.

"OH, DADDY! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK!" Shippou called and ran towards him in 'hug' position.

Darth Vader ran towards Shippou and they hugged.

"OH, DADDY!" Shippou cried.

"OH, RALF!" Darth called.

Shippou came out of 'hug' position.

"RALF_! RALF_? DO I LOOK LIKE A RALF TO YOU?" Shippou cried, angrily. Very angrily… scary…

"Well… now that you mention it, you look more like Bob… NO WAIT! Fred. Yes. Fred…" He breathed.

"BOB! FRED! I'M SHIPPOU!" Shippou screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, yes, Joe. I know. I'm sorry." Darth concluded that Shippou's new name was officially Joe.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Shippou was furious. "I'M NOT SOME RETARD THAT THEY SHOVED ON A KIDDIE SHOW WITH A GIRL DOG AS A BLUE COLOR AND A BOY DOG WITH A MAJENTA COLOR! I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP PEOPLE ARE THEY?"

Everyone looked at the little kitsune.

He was thinking. Then…

"OH MY GOD! I INSULTED BLUE'S CLUE'S! OH MY GOD! FORGIVE ME STEVE! FORGIVE ME JOE! FORGIVE ME BLUE! FORGIVE ME MAJENTA! FORGIVE ME MRS. SALT! FORGIVE ME MR. PEPPER! FORGIVE ME PAPRICKA! FORGIVE ME…" He went on for 3 hours, asking all the Blue's Clue's people that had ever even appeared on the show just briefly, for forgiveness. He even asked the director for forgiveness…

Finally… he stopped, panting.

"…" There was a, er…, long silence.

"What?" Shippou asked. "At least it wasn't Dora the Explorer!"

Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah. At least you don't watch…"

"HAHAHA! I could've gone on longer with that show!" Shippou laughed maniacally.

Everyone: Huge Anime Fall.

"What?" Shippou asked looking around.

"Ok, let's go to sleep. It's been 'day 4' for 2 chapters already." Sango said. (A/N: How'd she know?)

Everyone agreed and they all went to sleep.

**Day 5 (Finally!)**

"EHMIGAWD! GIDDIT OFFA ME!" Konzen screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone woke up and looked over to him.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Everyone shouted and backed up.

"GET IT OFFA ME! PLEASE! HELP MOMMY!" He cried and ran around in circles.

"NO WAY!" They shouted. "YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA TOUCH SOMETHING THAT SCARY! AAAGH!"

Well, I guess you're all wondering by now what the hells goin' on here, huh? Well, on Konzen's nose there was a…

TBC….

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Suspense! Its soooo funny! Hahahaaha! Ok. Well, guess what! I got up to 20 reviews! it's a miracle! Thank you all sooooooooo much! I'm trying to make it up to around thirty, so please help me achieve at least one of my goals in life and review! Please? Arigato!


	7. RANDOMNESS TO THE MAX!

A/N: Well, I haven't updated in a while cuz I've been writing a romance novel. So far, I'm on page 83 in the beginning of chapter 2. Well, if any of you like yaoi (boy X boy), then go to and look up my story: The Heart of Yaoi: and if you review. It would be GREATLY appreciated. But, anyways, can I get some more reviews on my other stories? Please? Arigato! Oh! And I've been noticing that I've been going back and forth between the different names of the Saiyuki characters, but oh well. I'll TRY to keep it straight. Lol. Oh! And this chappie is known for MAJOR randomness and one note would be OMHFG means Oh My Holy Fuckin' Gawd! GET TO THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, I think…?

There was a … piece… of… of… a piece of… hmm….

"What is it?" They all leaned in, trying to figure out what this pink piece of, well, we don't know, was.

"OMG! IT'S- IT'S FABRIC! SPARKLY PINK FABRIC!" Someone screamed out the truth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Everyone screamed.

"NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!" Akane screamed out in terror.

"But, it is!" Everyone whispered in astonished.

Naraku came over and snatched the piece of fabric off of Konzen's nose. Everyone gasped!

"Sorry. I promised Inuyasha I'd make him a dress like mine." And with that, he walked off in a 'runway' type walk and everyone noticed he had high heels on.

Everyone: 0.……0

Suddenly…… one of the most unexpected things happened…

"I'm on my way!" Someone shouted. "I have come to enforce the guarantee!" Everyone turned around to find the Travelocity gnome appear out of no where. Everyone crowded around him, unbelievably. They all looked at each other and then…

"Should we ask him?" Akane asked. Everyone nodded. "Are you sure?" They all nodded again. "Ok, well… Mr. Travelocity Gnome? Is it really true that… that…. That American appliances do not work in Europe?" Everyone leaned in closer.

"Yes. Yes that is very true. I tried it and almost got killed!" He shouted. (A/N: No, I don't know if that's really true or not, but o well!)

Everyone gasped! "OH MY GAWD! MY WHOLE LIFE, I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE! AAAAAGH!" Hakkai cried. (A/N: Ok. I am warning you now. If you can't handle MAJOR randomness, then I suggest you leave, because for God knows how long, there will be absolutely NO plot! Good luck!)

"WHAT! WHERE! WHERE IS THE EGG!" Goku shouted, suddenly.

"SHAMOO IS A GIRL?"

"NO! THAT ROCK IS ALIVE! IT JUST SO TOTALLY GAVE ME A THUMBS UP!"

"DON'T EAT THAT SNOWMAAAAAN!"

"WHO PUT THE BOP IN THE BOPSHEBOP! WELL? WHOOOO!"

"Don't EVER draw a wall!"

"OMG! THAT DOG HAS A NOSE!"

"OMHFG! THAT BUNNY JUST RAPED ANOTHER BUNNY!"

"What? Where'd you get that DVD player!"

"AAAAGGGHHHHH! THAT BED HAD A BABY!"

"Don't sharpen that pencil! It'll bite you!"

"OMHFFFFFFSSSSGGGG! THE FOREIGN OBJECTS ARE BACK!"

At this, the randomness stopped. It was true. They had returned.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! EVERYONE SCREAM THE BATTLE CRY! 1, 2, 3!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

It echoed….

Suddenly!

"WOONG!"

"CHEEEEWBAAAAAAAAACCA!" They all got sparkly eyes as they saw Chewbacca fly over their heads with a superman outfit on.

"EEEEEEEK!" All the girls squealed as the Chewbacca in tights passed.

He landed with a thud and suddenly was in his British suit.

"Well, now. Would anyone like to join me for a quick practice round of cricket? Maybe for you more competitive champions, some lacrosse?" He had his British accent again.

o.o uhh… now everyone was completely lost as to what to say next so…….

"CHA CHA CHA, (ultra) CHARMIN!" Kagome and Akane started to sing the Charmin Ultra commercial.

Everyone gasped and suddenly went into song. "What you thought was enough, might be too much!"

"NO! THE HERD OF MUSTACHES IS BACK!" Goku called out. Everyone looked out the window to witness the herd galloping towards them. (A/N: ONLY if you can imagine a herd of black mustaches coming towards you, then will you be able to find this disturbing…)

"EVERYONE GET TO THE BACK OF THE SHACK!" Akane screamed. Everyone obeyed and huddled together in the furthest corner. Everything went quiet. Then, SUDDENLY!

_BAM!_

The shack shook as the herd of mustaches collided with the tiny building. Everyone screamed.

_BAM!_

It shook again and they screamed……….again.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Shippou screamed.

Suddenly, the wall broke and a panda with a cape came in. Everyone looked questioningly at it.

"My name is XY98723491. But, you inferior earthling lings can call me Sabu." The panda said.

"Ok!" They all ran up and made a circle around him and started cuddling it. Suddenly a mustache appeared on the panda. 'Sabu' crouched down in the "panda" form of bamboo eating.

"Don't mind my associate, XY98723491. He is a hen in disguise. I've manipulated him. FEAR ME! PWAHAHAHA!" The mustache screamed at the top of it's lungs and jumped off the panda's snout and ran away. Everyone gazed after it in amazement and suddenly broke into a maniacal laughter.

A/N: Well…. I just realized that I haven't been including many names lately, but when I have time, I'm gonna read through my chapters and see what names I have left and then I might bring back some people eventually. So, be expecting some others to pop up soon. But, next chapter will be longer and it will include a lot more names than before. So, until I can do that, I'm not gonna update for a while. This could take some time, but if I make it to 30 reviews, then I will promise an update at least once every 2-3 months. ONLY if I make it to 30 though. So, please review and I thank you in advance to all you who do. SANKYUU! ;p


	8. It's Raining Men

A/N: WOW! Chapter 8! It's amazing! I don't even know where to start on this chappie! I sort of left off in an odd spot… Well, I just went through and wrote down all the names that I haven't eliminated. In the last chapter, I put in Naraku, but I realized that I killed him in chapter 3. Heh. Oh well….. I guess he came back to life?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that I don't own.

Okay. It is now day 6. (I think…)

Suddenly, the roof opened and Kodachi came in holding a knife. She killed Nibiki and was gone.

Bells started to ring and everyone looked over to see Gojyo and Sanzo, holding hands, skipping in slow motion. Sanzo was in a wedding dress and Gojyo was in a tuxedo.

Everyone stared at them in amazement. Sanzo and Gojyo skipped past in slow motion and the door magically opened and they skipped out. (still in slow motion)

No one made a sound. It was completely silent and there was no motion.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a kiss. Everyone turned around to find Kagura and Kouga making out. 0o

"Let's just leave them alone for now…." Kagome said.

"Hey! There's 4 people with a name that begins with K in here! Kagome, Kagura, Kouga, and Kasumi. And if you count Kodachi, then 5!" Shippou blurted out nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him, crazily.

"Duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck GOOSE!" Kagome was sitting down, rocking back and forth in the fettle position, just repeating that to herself. "Duck duck duck…."

Akane was playing patty cake with Shippou. Kazumi was cooking dirt. Miroku was talking to the wall asking it to bear his child. He was also rubbing it.

"You're the first women who hasn't slapped me when I rub you." Miroku looked dreamily at the wall.

Goku was licking the floor.

"Um…" Hakkai seemed to be the only sane one at the moment. That is, until…

A bottle of sake popped out of nowhere.

Everyone bowed down to it. Hakkai ran over to it and grabbed it.

"MY LOVE! You've returned! After all these years!" Hakkai looked dreamily at the label.

Suddenly everyone was in armor and they stood up and held their swords to the roof.

"DANCE, DANCE, REVOLUTION!" Everyone spun around and started to dance Charlie Brown style. Then Snoopy walked in and started to rap. Then he left.

Suddenly there were loud repetitive thumps on the roof. It sounded like… like…

"MEN!" Sango shouted as she looked out the window and saw men falling out of the sky, hitting the ground, getting back up, and going to the single women standing on the street. "Hello. I'm you're perfect guy. Marry me." They would say.

Everyone in the shack got into musical formation and suddenly K.C. and the Sunshine Band came out of nowhere and started to perform 'It's Raining Men'. The lights went out and everyone screamed.

Okay: Day 7.…Oh Gawd……

"Good Morning. Shippou narrated." Shippou narrated.

"Why are you narrating?"

"Kagome asked. I don't know. Shippou replied." Shippou replied.

"Uh…"

"Everyone was creeped out by Shippou's narration. Shippou said." Shippou said.

Everyone looked at each other. "WHAT'RE YOU GOOD FOR ANYWAY!" Kasumi shoved Shippou in the back.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT AM I GOOD FOR!" They stood face to face and shouted questions at each other.

"…AND WHAT ABOUT SALMON, HUH! WHY ARE THEY SO SALTY?" Shippou shouted drunkenly.

"Shalalalalalalalalalala keda…" Kagome started to sing and everyone stopped to stare. Then they joined in and swayed with the beat; waving lit candles in their hands…

A/N: Okay. I needed to do a short chapter this time for my own reasons, so just work with me here. I'll have a long chappie next time. So, has everyone gone insane? What ever happened to the raining men? And why ARE salmon so salty? Find out in the next chapter of: Sour Skittles (a.k.a. What To Do If You Were Trapped In A Small Dark Room For A Long Time And Had Nothing To Eat But A Packet Of Sour Skittles)


	9. TETRACONTAKAIDIGON!

A/N: Chapter 9.… Oh my Gawd…. I'm gonna diiiiiiiie…… JIMMY! My special "avocado" friend, Jimmy, comes flying in with a cape on Yes, I am superman. (And yes, I do need medications. -o-) INSANITY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, so far…….. 0.o

Day 7 (still)

Suddenly, Shippou stopped. He pranced over to the window and the lights went out. A spotlight shown on him, his back facing the 'audience'. Suddenly, a guitar sounded and the song started.

"I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!" Shippou hollered with the song and did some fancy tap-dance moves. All the girls screamed.

"WE LOVE YOU, SHIPPOU!" They cried.

"LOOK! UP THERE!" Kagome said, pointing to the roof with a new skylight.

"It's a bird."

"It's plane!"

"No, IT'S CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP AND SUGAR!" Hakkai clarified. And, indeed. It was.

"LOOK! It's come to let the cows graze!" Shippou pointed out. A herd of llamas were on their way.

"Baaaaaaaaaa…." The llamas called. "LOO!"

Suddenly a port-a-potty popped out of nowhere and began to run around in circles. It crashed into the wall and disappeared.

Suddenly (A/N: There's a lot of 'suddenly' in this story, isn't there?) everyone sat down in a square. "IT'S CIRCLE TIME!" They called. Kagome stood up. She had a lab coat on.

"Okay class!" She looked down at the drooling faces of her 'students'. "Who knows what this is?" She held up a circle.

"A circle!" They all called.

"Very good! And who can tell me what this is?" She held up a rectangle.

"A square!" Shippou called.

"No, not quite. And please raise your hand before answering, Ship." Ship?

"Sorry, Mrs. Higurashi."

"OOO! When did you get married!" Sango called out. Everyone leaned in.

"I DIDN'T! Stupid Ship." Ship? "Now who can tell me what this is?" She held up a tetracontakaidigon. (A/N: A 42-sided figure) Everyone looked at it.

"Uh..."

'OH C'MON! DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW ANYTHING! IT'S A TETRACONTAKAIDIGON! DUH! EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE UNITED NATIONS KNOWS THAT!" Kagome shouted at them as they cringed in fear.

"But, Miss Higurashi? We're not in the United Nations..." Shippou tried to say.

"I SAY WE ARE, SHIP!" Ship! "WE ARE IN CANADA!" Suddenly, the 'Blame Canada' song started to play. Kagome sung along and the words lit up at the bottom of the screen as she sung them, just like in a sing-a-long. "BLAME CANADA!"

"Blame Montana..." Rin said off to the side. She had come back from Chewbacca and Sesshoumaru.

"RIN'S BACK!" They all cried and hugged the little girl.

"I'm not Rin... I'M FLUFFY! IN DISGUISE! MUAHAHAHAAA!" 'Rin' ripped off her skin, ect.. and out came... SESSHOUMARU!

"Hello all!" He cried and jumped up and landed on a pogo stick and started pogoing... or whatever you'd call it.

"THE FOREIGN OBJECTS!" Akane cried in astonishment as the foreign objects from chapters prior flew through the roof with Ranma.

"I'm baaaaack!" He called happily with Shampoo on his head in cat form. "meow!"

"Damn feline! BE A WOMAN ALREADY! Or maybe... is it... that... YOU'RE A MAN-MAN!" Ranma screamed in astonishment and flung Shampoo from his head. Shampoo turned into Shamoo.

"I live in seeeeeeeeaworld..." The whale said in a dumb voice.

"Okay, then..." Shippou looked around. "You're all crazy..." He started to chew on a lollipop. "And, now. Mr. Owl. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

"Let's find out... 1...2..3...4...5...6...7..8.9... what come's after nine...?" The owl asked.

"YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE TO LITTLE KIDS! AND JUST WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS TOOTSIE POP!" Shippou grabbed the lollipop and looked in it. "OMG! Are you putting drugs in these! STEVE! THE OWL STOLE YOUR IDEA!" Shippou cried to Steve from Blue's Clue's.

"DAMN OWL! Tickity! You stupid emo clock! Are you a male? Because I think you're gay..." Steve shouted at the clock. (A/N: Seriously... is Tickity a male or a female...? my friend and I were arguing about it during lunch, so we finally decided it was an emo he/she) "NO SUGAR COOKIES FOR YOU!" Steve munched on a sugar cookie. "DAMMIT! THIS IS SOOO NOT SUGAR!" He yelled and chucked it at Shippou, who was hit in the head and fell over, bleeding.

"Holy shit... there was a blade in that...!" Kagome examined the cookie.

"I'LL EXTERMINATE THE COOKIE!" Sango cried and took out a tiny boomerang and tapped the cookie with it. She screamed as a piece of it broke off and crumbs spread. "They're malaria! They're spreading!"

Kirara and Chewbacca came up and ate the cookie, who's name was Alfred. Then they flew away with Santa and Satan. Suddenly, Moe, Larry, and Curley appeared.

"Tea, mate?" Curley asked Larry.

"Sure thing, mate!" Larry replied.

"You Idiots! We ain't Australian!" Moe shouted, whacking them with salami.

"Oh... Jamaica, mon..." Shippou said, suddenly getting dreadlocks. "Now I know why they call them 'dread locks'... I'm dreading these locks..."

"YEAH! And W is called W, because it's a double u..." Kagome said.

"IT SHOULD BE DOUBLE V! Just look at the text above!" Shippou and everyone leaned in to look closer at the W the author had just typed. (A/N: WOOT!)

"Charging...computing...analyzing..." The robot named Sabu said. The mustache was back on the panda/chicken's snout. Everyone looked at Sabu.

"SHIP!" Ship? "DEFEND WITH YOUR KILLER MATH SKILLS!" Kagome cried.

"RIGHT!" Shippou called. "I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN FROM THE GRAVEYARD!" He called and put a card on a little thing that made it come to life. The dark magician appeared and started to sip grape juice. It went over and chatted with Moe, Larry, and Curley... who were forgotten.

"BAKA!" Larry cried.

"WE'RE CAUCASIAN!" Moe cried, finally upset beyond belief with his idiot comrades.

"At least we don't have a bowl cut!" Curley cried.

"At LEAST I HAVE HAIR!" Moe shouted at Curley.

"Cock Asian? What's that?" Larry asked.

"WEEWOO WEEWOO! LEARNING MOMENT!" Everyone suddenly got serious and sat down as the sirens went off.

"What about amino acids...?" Shippou blurted out.

"A mean old acid...?" Larry asked, confusled.

"No... ami-... never mind..." Moe said, disgruntled. (A/N: Haha... that happened in science class! lol)

A/N: Okay... I'm SOOOO happy I made it to thirty reviews!... I might've already said that but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCHETH! huggles YAY! throws party Well... ahem... I'm SO sorry I haven't updated... things came up... like finals... AND I GOT INTO SYMPHONIC BAND AS A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL AS THIRD CHAIR! WOOT! yay! Well... I'm happy... I just finished drawing a kawaii pic of Kakashi-sempai... Aww... blushes He's so cute... sigh When I post that pic of Ka-kun on deviant, then I'll be happIER! yayness... wow... that's a lot of happy... well! Gotta go (be unhappy...) ... puts on glasses TIME TO STUDY! gets out giant history book

Disclaimer: All inside jokes in this fic belong to me and Ryu-sama. (FOREST, RYU! FOOOOOOREEEEEEEST!) Lol...

A/N: Omg... I forgot how to put up a new chapter... OMG! I FORGOT! runs around frantically AIKYO! I NEED YOU! HELP ME!


	10. BONUS PARTY CHAPTER

A/N: Hello! Thank you all so much for your appreciated reviews! This is a special bonus chapter! Why? Because today is the anniversary of the day I posted the first chapter of this story! WOOHOO! PARTY! This chappie has nothing to do with the plot of this story... so yeah. (haha... what plot? lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own all the random characters in this fanfic.

_**

* * *

-This is a Bonus Chapter to days prior to the shack-**_

* * *

Inu ran around happily.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" He yelled gaily.

"SHIPPPPPPPOOOOOOUUU!" Kagome called, running happily after Shippou with a knife.

"WTF?" Shippou jumped into the random pool that appeared in front of him. A shark appeared with Rin on it's back. The shark wore pink makeup.

"ONWARD, FLUFFY!" Rin shouted, whipping the shark. Miyoga and Hopposai sat behind her. Suddenly, the pool disappeared and the shark was plowing through mud and dirt. "WAHAHAHAHA!" Rin hollered.

Suddenly, everything turned into an ocean and a cruise ship appeared.

"INU! LET'S GO ON A CRUISE! I DON'T WANNA SWIM ALL THE WAY TO ISLAM! I'LL BE CONVERTED!" Kagome shouted. Suddenly, everyone was in a closet. They sat in robes and meditated.

"Hooooooooooome..." They hummed.

"Are we really supposed to say 'home'?" Shippou asked Jaken, who cut off Shippou's hair.

"I'M NOT JEWISH!" Shippou hollered feeling his newly bald head. Sango suddenly jumped atop Inuyasha and exterminated him.

"WAHHAAA! OUR CONSTIPATION PROBLEM HAS BEEN LIFTED!" She called.

"Hello! This is Kagome with the weather! Today is partly cloudy with a 93.72541098 chance of fiery foreign objects! Back to you, Ted!" Jaken appeared on the screen.

"Yes, thank you, wonder woman! Now, in the news today, Shippou proclaims he is not Jewish, but has a bald head. And here to tell us about this story is our favorite sexy man-woman, Naraku!"

"Yes, yes! Thank you, thank you!" Naraku walked onto the stage.

"Now... just how do you feel at being called a 'sexy woman'?" The exterminated Inuyasha asked.

"HEY! IT'S 'SEXY GIRL', NOT 'SEXY WOMAN!' AND THAT'S MY TITLE!" Sesshoumaru called, now in a dress and high heels.

"Fluffy-chan! I told you last week to give me back my dresses and you said they were burned in the 'tar accident'!" Naraku went over to fluffy and slapped him.

"Oh! So it's gonna be that way?" Fluffy and Naraku were now deep in a hissy fit.

"Okay! Well, now, exterminator woman? Do you have a take on this?" Jaken asked.

"I sure do! Inu won't exterminate!" Sango cried, shoving multiple boomerangs down Inu's throat.

"YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!" Rin cried, holding a bazooka gun. "You gotta blast him into the giant panda first!" Sabu appeared as a llama.

"I AM SABU! THE LLAMA OF SPAIN!"

"You're such a clam!" Rin cried. "I don't like you... BE GONE!" She shouted, and killed Sabu in a very manly manner.

"Rin... you don't shave?" Fluffy demanded. "I'm ashamed! You're telling me you don't want luscious flowing locks of fur like your papa?"

Suddenly, a blonde boy ran by yelling, "I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!" and then a phantom thief came flying after him.

"I WILL STEAL YOUR CHAKRA, NINJA BOY! WIZ! FLY FASTER!" Then, they were gone.

"Omg... was that Dark?" Akane suddenly appeared. "Must... have... hott... anime... guy... MUST HAVE!" She ran after him, slicing at everything with her pokemon. Kagome and Sango followed suit and ran with her, Sango burning things with her pokemon and Kagome electrifying things with hers.

"Ummm... okay...?" Bald Shippou smiled.

"Hey! Let's all read fanfiction!" He cried and got out his laptop.

"OOOOO!" Everyone crowded around him and read some Inuyasha fanfics.

"Yay! I SOOOOO wanted to tan, too!" Kagome called and took her Pikachu and left.

"Oooo! Count me in! I have a major farmers tan from wearing this stupid kimono!" Inu called and jumped into the pool and paddled around doggie style. "I go fastest this way..."

"MADONNA!" Everyone called as Madonna appeared. She started singing the llama song.

"NUMA NUMA NUMAIYAY!" She hollered.

"Well... we had fun today. We got electrocuted, Ship turned bald, we went on a cruise, Fluffy was a shark, and Madonna is singing Dragostea Din Tei! WOOHOO! Well... since we still have two panels left.. LET'S PLAY TWISTER!"

They all got their pretzels and ate them.

"Okay... now what?" Inu questioned.

"I guess it's the end..." Kagome said, as everyone lined up.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON, GO DIEGO GO!" They all called as baby Jaguar meowed.

"Aaaaaand CUT! Brilliant, Inu-baby, Brilliant! I see Hollywood in your future!" Bill Gates said happily. "It is time to invent... THE NANONET!"

"I want an ipod, too! GIMME IT!" Rin shouted as she tackled Bill Gates and bit him. "MUAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOW A VAMPIRE! HISS!"

"I am... COW MAN!" Bill Gates called and flew away.

"Goodbye, super wookie..." They all cried in awe.

"WOOOOOOONG!" Bill Gates called.

* * *

A/N: Hehe... that was short... but... THAT WAS YOUR SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR THE ANNEVERSARY! WOOHOO! YAY! It's been a whole year since I first posted this... sniff... thank you all! (Starts crying as Chewbacca comforts me with tennis rackets and bacon) BACOOON? IS THAT BACON I SMELL! (tackles wookie and eats Inu) Mmmm... good bacon... 


End file.
